Titans meet an Alchemist
by awalkingparadox
Summary: When a strange series of murders happen in Jump City, the Titans only hope of catching the killer rests on their pizza boy. But this pizza boy isn't just any pizza boy, he's Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist!
1. Prelogue

OK!!! I really, really, really, should be working on my other stories but I read this one-shot and it has piqued my interest. So I'm going to try something that's completely different from my other stories and try this, it's a full metal alchemist and teen titan cross over… no clue how this is going to work so feel free to give me suggestions and tell me if you think I should continue it or drop it completely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Teen Titans.

* * *

He wasn't normal; but in a city filled with flying robots, teenage heroes, and evil master mind trying to take over the world, he blended right into the background. He was probably a drop out, a legal one if his ID had anything to say about it, but there was no way he could have been sixteen and still be that small.

He had been surprised the first time he had saw the Titans, spending a lot of time staring at Cyborg with a thoughtful expression on his face, but that didn't last long. As the weeks passed by he got used to the frequent visits and hardly paid them a single glance, offering them a polite 'Thank you for coming' and 'Here's your order' when delivering their pizza's.

They talked about him, came up with stories as to how he ended up working here, he never heard them and they never asked. He was always there; always dressed in the same red jacket, black jeans, and required white apron. His blond hair and golden eyes drew some people attention (mainly the girls who thought he was cute); sometimes he would tighten his ponytail with white gloved hands, sparking the interest of the Titans. They knew nothing about him, other than the fact that his name was Ed, and he lived alone.

So they watched, every time they came in they watched, and then they noticed. Robin was the first to notice, how every few minutes Ed would scan the room looking for escape routes and danger.

Cyborg noticed how at certain times he seemed to have problems with his right arm and left leg.

Beast Boy noticed how he always smelled of oil and very faintly of chalk.

Starfire noticed how he seemed to shy away from human interaction and was always overly polite.

Raven noticed that his emotions were always numbed, as if he was trying to protect himself from an unwanted memory.

They talked about it often, wondering just where this boy had come from, theories ranging from impossible to possible. From Beast Boy claim that he was a lost alien, to Raven claim that he was just another drop out student, to Cyborg theory that he was a rich dude living in disguise. They continued making up weird theories, finding more fun in their wild guesses then hearing the truth from Ed himself. But then something strange happened, and the Titans were no longer free to wonder about his past.

A strange series of murders were happening in Jump City. There was no connect between victims, there was no purpose behind their deaths, but one thing had stayed constant between all of the cases. All of the victims had been eaten alive…

Days passed into weeks and weeks turned into months. The Titans were getting frustrated at the lack of progress with the case and failed to realize that the murders where having an effect on the boy as well. With their minds so focused on the case, they literally forgot the boy existed, until he came knocking on their door, his right arm a twisted piece of metal and a gaping wound in his side.

This is how the Titans met the Full Metal Alchemist, and this is how two totally different worlds collided and quite literately changed the course of history.

This is the story of Edward Elric and how he finally made it home.

* * *

Ok so tell me what you think and if I should continue this!

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist of Teen Titans

* * *

Red lights flared on and off as a young teen quickly crossed the bright yellow caution tape, his black cape flaring out behind him. He strolled forward, ignoring the cluster of men moving in the alleyway, and made his way to the police chief waiting for him.

"I would say nice to see you Robin, but under the circumstances I don't think that's appropriate." The police chief said.

Robin nodded his agreement, "What happened here Mike?" Robin asked.

Mike sighed, "We don't know Robin but by what we saw it's _his_ work again."

Robin stiffened, "Do you have a time of death?" Robin asked and Mike sighed again.

"We won't know for sure until we get the autopsy but judging from the blood, it had to be at least eleven to twelve hours, maybe more." Mike estimated

Robin sighed, "So who found the body?"

Mike sighed and pointed to a young girl who sat alone crying, "Her, she was walking her dog when the dog suddenly went nuts and ran over here."

Robin frowned, "Where's the dog?"

"In there." Mike answered, nodding his head over to the alleyway and understanding dawned in Robin eyes.

"How?"

"Girl said that she lost grip on the dog's leash so it ran ahead of her, got here a few good minutes before she did. Said she heard a weird sound but by the time she got here, her dog was dead and the thing that killed it was gone." Mike explained.

Robin raised an eyebrow at him, "What kind of weird sound?"

"Said it was like listening to electricity and moving fabric at the same time." Now Robin looked confused.

"Like electricity and moving fabric? What in the world could have made that noise?" Robin wondered out loud.

Mike let out a small humorless laugh, "Isn't that what you're here to figure out?" Mike said flatly but Robin didn't respond.

"When will you send your report?" Robin asked.

Mike glanced at him, "You should have them sometime tomorrow, though not everything is going to be there. Autopsy should take at least a week or so, if they hurry maybe sooner."

Robin nodded and turned to leave when Mike voice stopped him.

"I don't resent you kid, if you can get this bastard in jail faster than we can, then I don't resent you at all. But if you die trying to face him alone, then I'll never forgive you." Robin smiled and gave Mike a small salute.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Robin replied before melting back into the shadows and heading his way back to the tower. After Robin disappeared a police officer approached Mike and snorted in disgust.

"It's that Robin kid again isn't it? Damn kid should learn how to stay out of adult business, makes all of us hard working officers look like idiots having to obey some kid's orders." The officer complained while Mike stared lazily at him

"Maybe so, but if he can save the next person life, then I see no reason to complain about him. After all, this is why we took this job, to save as many people as possible, right?" Mike asked lazily with sharpness in his eyes that had the other officer fumbling with his answer. Annoyed with his junior worker, Mike turned his mind back to something Robin had said.

'What in the world huh? Maybe the better question should have been what out of it?' Mike thought to himself as he spied a small figure jumping roof top to roof top and a small frown made its way onto his face.

'Good luck kid, you may be the only one to figure this thing out.'

* * *

Robin entered the living room of the Titans tower as quietly as he could; briefly scanning the room taking note in every position his team was in. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking _something_ again. Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book; she had looked up briefly when he entered the room but had gone back to reading. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game and arguing loudly.

Even though everything seemed normal, Robin was able to tell that they were not their usual selves. Raven shoulders were tense, Starfire was moving much more slowly than usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg were only half heartedly shouting at each other and neither of them where paying any real attention to the game. Steeling his shoulders, Robin strode out into the living room, tall and confident as he knew they knew him as. He couldn't help himself with the angry pace his feet had set but at the moment he really didn't care.

"Guys, I have some bad news." Robin declared, instantly drawing the attention of everybody in the room.

"What is the matter Robin?" Starfire asked hesitantly and Robin inwardly sighed.

"There's been another killing." Robin stated carefully watching his team's reactions. Starfire had tensed, Beast Boy was frowning, Cyborg looked grim, and Raven eyes held a hint of anger in them.

"Dude, again! How does this guy get away every time?" Beast Boy yelled angrily and Raven sighed.

"If we knew that then we would have caught the guy already." Raven stated dryly.

Beast Boy rounded on her, "Dude, I know that! But why haven't we been able to figure a single thing out about this guy?"

Cyborg placed a hand on Beast Boy shoulder, "Calm down BB, it's not Raven fault that we haven't found anything." Cyborg scolded and Beat Boy slumped.

"I know that! It's just so frustrating, not being able to do anything! I mean we fought a ton of bad guys but this is the first time that someone actually died because of them and there's nothing we can do about it! It just pisses me off." Beast Boy muttered and everybody felt even worse about it.

"Did you learn anything this time Robin?" Cyborg asked trying to change the subject.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, Mike said that some girl dog found the body, but the girl herself got separated from the dog for a few minutes and claimed she heard a weird sound. Something that sounded like electricity and moving fabric at the same time. By the time she got to the dog, the murder was gone and her dog was dead." Robin watched as they tried to figure out what this new piece of information meant.

"So that means that the culprit either has some strange power, or some strange machine that makes that kind of noise." Beast Boy said; Robin nodded.

"No clue what that machine or power does though. It also means that the culprit stayed behind after killing the victim… which means that he…" Cyborg trailed off.

Robin nodded his head grimly, "That our suspicions were confirmed… That the culprit was _eating _his victims" Robin admitted and the results were instantaneous. Starfire gasped and put her hands over her mouth, Cyborg clenched his fist and looked angry, Beast Boy turned a new shade of green, and darkness started to flicker around Raven.

"Dude that's just gross!" Beast Boy yelled; for once no one said anything about it. They stood in silence for a few minutes before the alarm suddenly went off. The screen changed showing the sight of Cinderblock trying to rob a bank.

"Well team, it looks like we just found the perfect excuse to vent our frustration on," Robin let out a dry chuckle but it seemed to work for the team since all of them (except Raven) let out smiles of their own. Robin looked at his team and they all looked back at him, ready for action, then he smirked.

"TITANS GO!" He yelled and they were off, racing their way through the Tower and then through the city, heading to an oblivious Cinderblock who did not know he was about to deal with five angry teen heroes who were in a desperate need of stress relief.

* * *

A short two hours later, the Titans found themselves sitting in their favorite pizzeria arguing about what they were going to order. Standing behind the counter, as always, was Ed dressed in his red jacket and black jeans. Ed listened to them argue for a few minutes before rolling his eyes and heading back into the kitchen portion of the restaurant. Ten minutes later he walked back out with three pizzas ready to be delivered as well as a tray of drinks, all ice cold, except the bottle of mustard with a straw in it and the cup of steaming tea. Robin walked over and saw the food before smiling in embarrassment.

"So you got our order ready," Robin stated.

Ed merely rolled his eyes, "Of course, you guys always order the same thing, makes me wonder why you guys even argue about what to order," Robin laughed.

"Yeah well, it's sort of became habit, and in a way it sort of relaxing. But I suppose you probably don't understand that," but Ed nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of do actually," Ed said with a far off gaze. Robin briefly wondered what he was thinking about but then Ed snapped out of it; heading over to the cashier and Robin followed.

"So, one large meat lover pizza, one medium four cheese pizza with tofu, one medium jello and cucumbers over mustard and honey sauce, plus three orders of coke, one order of jasmine tea, and one order of a bottle of mustard. That comes out to be thirty-seven fifty-three." Ed informed with a slightly amused and slightly disgusted face and Robin laughed handing over the required amount of money before moving to help Ed carry all the food to their table.

As they headed over they could hear Beast Boy exclamation of surprise at getting their order so quickly and both Robin and Ed smirked at that. Carefully putting the food down, Ed barely had time to snatch his hands away before they attacked their food in a vigorous manner. Ed watched with an amused expression before starting to head back to the counter when Beat Boy stopped him.

"Man Ed, you make the best four cheese topped with tofu pizza ever! You have to tell me the recipe!" Beast Boy begged.

Ed merely shook his head in amusement, "Sorry Beast Boy, but that's a trade secret," Beast Boy whined in annoyance but let Ed return to his job.

An hour later, and many refills, the Titans were fighting over the last piece of pizza, one of Beat Boy four cheese and tofu slices. They weren't really doing it because they wanted it, but mainly just because it was fun and felt like the right thing to do, so while they fought for the last slice Ed came over and started collected discarded cups (and mustard bottles) and plates. After Beast Boy had successfully eaten the last slice of pizza, Robin felt all of his earlier worries come back and unknowingly spoke them out loud.

"But what in the world can sound like electricity and moving fabric at the same time?" Robin murmured only to jump in surprise when a loud crash sounded next to him.

Startled Robin jumped up and spun around, flinging a few boomerangs toward the source of the noise, before realizing the loud noise had come from Ed who had merely tripped over a chair and fallen to the ground. Robin watched in horror as his boomerangs headed straight towards Ed knowing that no one would be fast enough to stop his boomerangs and that Ed would get severely hurt if he got hit. Then to his amazement Ed suddenly spun away from the incoming boomerangs, pushing hard against the ground to gain momentum, and escaped with only getting clipped in the right arm by one of them.

"Ed! Dude are you alright?" Beast Boy yelled and Ed nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ed said while gripping the spot he had been clipped by the boomerang with.

"Are you sure, we should get that arm of yours looked at," Cyborg said worriedly.

Ed rapidly shook his head, "No I'm fine; it's just a scratch nothing to worry about," Ed protested and quickly stood on his feet.

"That was a pretty nice move there," Robin said.

Ed's eyes flicked towards him, "Thanks, I'm learning aikido," Beast Boy and Starfire looked impressed but Robin eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Dude we really should get that arm looked at," Beast Boy said worriedly and Ed merely shook his head.

"It's fine, but if you're really that worried then I'll go home and take the rest of the day off," Ed compromised; Beast Boy seemed to agree with the idea.

Robin watched as Ed packed up and explained why he was taking the rest of the day off to his boss, who thankfully seemed to understand and let him go. Robin realized that he wasn't the only one watching Ed and turned to look at Cyborg and Raven.

"Did you guys realize it too?" He asked and they both nodded.

"Aikido uses the force of your enemy against them and therefore you don't need a lot of energy or strength to perform well in aikido," Cyborg stated, probably reading that off from somewhere in his data base.

"This doesn't explain the strength Ed used to push himself off the ground and safely away from your boomerangs, meaning that Ed was lying to us," Raven said and Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"The question now is why did Ed lie to us," Robin said and Cyborg just sighed.

"We all have secrets Robin, secrets that we never tell anyone else, maybe this is one of his," Cyborg suggested and Robin nodded in understanding.

"Maybe so, I guess I'll just leave it alone than," Robin caved.

Cyborg smiled at him, "Good, now let's go home!" Cyborg said.

"Race you there," Robin said with a smirk forming on his face.

Cyborg let out a wicked grin, "You are so on!" That being said the teens rushed off, racing towards their home.

Meanwhile on a roof top a cross from the pizzeria a pair of violet eyes stared out from the shadows and a low chuckle rumbled out, turning into a full throated laugh, madness shining in those violet eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Teen Titans.

* * *

It was late, almost two in the morning, and Robin found himself in the Titans living room staring at a map displayed on the screen. It was an entire map of Jump City and fifty red dots laid scattered across it. Each red dot represented a murder; each numbered from one through fifty, and the fist was placed only six months before. Fifty murders in six months, and Robin was still nowhere close to finding out who was responsible.

There had been no connection, the victims had ranged from old to young, male to female, and spanned across a variety of races. Robin felt himself grimace when he remembered what condition the bodies had been found in, well there had been one connection. All of the bodies had been half eaten, some missing bones as well. Robin felt a flare of anger burn through him as he remembered the most recent victim, a five year old girl who would have turned six three days after her murder. Robin wasn't entirely sure if he was angry at the murderer for killing all of these people, or at himself for only having found a single clue in the case and nothing else.

Robin glared at the map, hoping that there would have been some kind of pattern that he could use. Nothing, just a completely random mess of scattered dots, the murderer had traveled all over Jump City and even striking places Robin remember going to.

Robin sighed before pulling up another window that showed rapidly moving text, as the window opened up a smaller screen appeared. On the smaller screen was a 3D image of a set of human teeth, if you could even call the owner human, this set of teeth had been reconstructed from bite marks found on the victim bodies. Robin had already run them through the database and had found nothing, just another dead end. Frustrated, Robin turned his eyes back to the scrolling text and quietly started to read. It was all of the information they had about this case, and Robin had already read this file ten times.

Robin twitched when he heard the doors of the living room open behind him, but didn't move. By the heavy sounding thuds, Robin knew that it was Cyborg who had come to him and didn't bother to turn around. He had a pretty good idea as to why Cyborg was here.

"Robin you need to sleep," Cyborg stated.

Robin didn't even twitch, "I'm fine Cyborg."

Cyborg scowled, "No you're not. You're exhausted," Cyborg insisted and Robin let out a sigh of agitation.

"I'm fine Cyborg, I'm not tired," Robin said in his most reassuring voice but Cyborg just stared at him.

"Yes you are, don't try to pull a fast one on me Robin, I know you're tired," Cyborg said.

Robin sighed again, "Just give me an hour and I'll go to sleep, promise," Robin compromised.

Cyborg hummed in agreement, "Good, we can't have our leader sleeping in tomorrow when all those tourist come to visit us," Cyborg said with a chuckle as Robin eyes widened in surprise.

"They're coming tomorrow?" Robin asked with a hint of unease; Cyborg smirked.

"Yup, you know what that means right?" Cyborg asked, a smirk stretching across his face.

Robin groaned, "I hate spring cleaning!"

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh at his leaders' annoyed expression, "Well I'm going back to bed, and don't think I won't know if you don't do the same within the hour!" Cyborg said a little threatening and Robin smiled.

"Don't worry I'll go to bed soon. Remember the last time I slept in while you guys where cleaning and Starfire threw a fit."

Cyborg chuckled, "Man, she was so mad that she started speaking in Tamaranean and then no one could understand her!" Cyborg said with a laugh and Robin let out a small chuckle of his own. Man it felt like ages since he last laughed, he could always count on Cyborg to cheer him up.

"Good night Robin," Robin smiled at him.

"Night Cyborg," Robin answered as he listened to the heavy thuds of his friend's retreating footsteps.

Tomorrow was the city official tour of the Titans Tower, and this meant that the mayor was expecting everything to be sparkling clean. Meaning the Titans (who were essentially five _teenagers _living on their own) were going to be spending the majority of tomorrow doing 'spring cleaning' until the tourist arrived and then they would have to act as host of the tour. It wasn't something Robin liked to do, but the mayor needed money to repair the damage they did to the city and this was one of the few events that brought big bucks into the city economy.

Robin sighed as he thought about all of this, he really didn't like these tours but knew that they were needed. Shaking his head Robin turned his attention towards the case file once more, he only had thirty five minutes until he had to go to sleep, otherwise Cyborg would drag him to bed himself, and Robin knew he would, Cyborg has done it before.

* * *

The next day Robin found himself double checking the weapons vault, mentally checking off that everything was here and occasional flicking some dust off of device or another. Satisfied that everything was in order, Robin stepped out of the room and watched in amusement as a bucket and mop zoomed past him, supported by two black orbs. Following the bucket, he soon found himself in the living room where Raven was floating above the couch in her meditation pose. Some pretty loud bangs were coming from the kitchen and he felt himself frown in worry, Starfire had seemed pretty excited when he woke up this morning. Robin watched Cyborg entered the living room carrying several boxes and cables at the same time Beast Boy entered the room as a giant green ostridge covered in dust. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and glared at Raven.

"Dude! How come I'm covered in dust and Raven just gets to sit there?" Beast Boy yelled angrily.

Cyborg rolled his eyes at him, "Maybe it's because she found an effective way to use her powers and you didn't," Cyborg answered flatly.

Beast Boy turned to glare at him, "What are you doing anyway! What's all those cables and stuff for?" Beast Boy demanded and Cyborg sighed.

"A metal detector, the mayor wants me to place them in front of the Tower so we can make sure that no one is taking anything out of the tower," Beast Boy pouted.

"Well we're almost done cleaning, why don't you take this time to go and shower before the tourist shows up?" Robin suggested and Beast Boy sent him a grateful smile before disappearing down another hallway. After Beast Boy left, Starfire flew up to him with a questioning look on her face.

"Robin do you know where the delightful yellow beverage known as 'mustard' is? I need it to make Sporgaz the traditional Tamaranian dish to those who visit one home." Starfire asked and Robin gulped nervously.

"Um… sorry Star but we're all out. I guess you'll have to wait till next time to make it," Robin lied and felt a little guilty when Starfire looked crushed, but then Starfire suddenly brightened and a beaming smile took over her face.

"That is okay Robin. I shall use that spicy green paste you call 'wasabi' instead," Starfire said happily and Robin watched in fascinated horror as Starfire pulled out _two _full tubes of wasabi out of the cabinet and promptly squeezed the context into a bowl of some sort of grey substance. Starfire innocently looked at them with a happy smile across her face.

"Friends would you like to try my Sporgaz?" Starfire asked and then a thick silence fell over the group.

"Um… hey Cyborg do you need help setting up those metal detectors?" Robin asked sounding a little desperate and Cyborg slowly nodded his head.

"Uh, yeah sure. Sorry Star maybe next time," Cyborg answered a little hastily.

Raven rolled her eyes at their quickly retreating figures, "Boys," Raven said softly and Starfire turned a hopeful look towards Raven who merely sighed.

"Sorry Starfire, but I'm not hungry right now," Raven said and Starfire pouted in disappointment before retreating back into the kitchen. Satisfied with the sudden silence around her, Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Azarath Methrion Zinthos," Raven whispered before slowly opening her now glowing white eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, several hundreds of feet below Raven, Robin was just attaching the last wire to the metal detector. Giving the wire a good twist, Robin smiled in satisfaction before giving Cyborg a thumbs up. Cyborg returned the gesture from three meters where Robin stood.

"Must be hard for you, if you set off every metal detector within a three meter radius from you," Robin said looking a little amused but Cyborg frowned at him.

"Yeah, well it's not exactly my fault now is it?" Cyborg asked.

Robin felt his amusement disappear, "Sorry Cy," Robin said softly but Cyborg gave Robin an amused look.

"What for? It's not like you caused the explosion that I got caught up in. Besides it was a long time ago, I'm over it," Cyborg reassured; Robin gave him a small smile in return.

"Now let's get this thing running," Robin muttered before pressing a small button on the control panel and watching with satisfaction as the machine hummed into life. Behind him the Tower was suddenly engulfed by darkness, only for it to fade away and reveal a sparkling clean Tower.

"I didn't know Raven could do that," Robin said with an raised eyebrow; Cyborg chuckled.

"Well that's Raven for you, you never know what's going on in her head. But she has some pretty great timing; I can see the tour bus heading over now," Robin looked up and sure enough there was a tour bus heading straight towards them and Robin sighed.

"The tour bus is pulling in. I need all Titans out here to welcome the tourist," Robin said into the communicator, not bothering to look at who he was talking to.

"Beast Boy just got finished getting dressed. Well be down in a few minutes," Raven answered in her monotone voice and Robin merely snapped his communicator off.

A few minutes later Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy came out of the Tower and took their respected places. Meaning Starfire had flown straight up to Robin, Raven had stayed by the door, and Beast Boy had made his way over to Cyborg with an excited spring in his step. Satisfied that everything was in order, Robin turned his attention back towards the bus and noticed that it had pulled up a few feet from where Robin was standing.

The door to the bus swung opened and a mass of tourist started to stream out. Robin inwardly smiled as he watched their excited faces and how eagerly they gripped their cameras. Even though large groups were hard to handle, Robin felt himself feeling happy at the large turnout. During the past six months Robin had noticed a drop of activity within the city, the unsolved murders were scaring everybody. Even the bad guys were backing off. After a full ten minutes of their constant chatting Robin cleared his throat noisily and raised and eye brow when no one noticed. With a small sigh Robin squared his shoulders and took a more commanding pose.

"Can I have your attention please?" Robin barked out, startling many of the tourists and causing the others to fall silent.

"Now, due to safety concerns, the mayor has deemed it necessary that everyone who is going on this tour today step through these metal detectors before and after the tour," Robin said and smirked when he noticed several guilty faces in the crowd.

That being said, they started the long process of screening all of the tourist and Robin was starting to get bored. As the crowd started to thin out, Robin caught a glimpse of red and gold and blinked in surprise when he realized that Ed was standing in the back of the group.

Surprised and slightly amused, Robin watched as Ed came closer and closer towards the metal detector but frowned when Robin realized that Ed was looking really nervous. Glancing around him, Robin noticed that Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire hadn't seemed to notice that Ed was here, nor did they notice his strange behavior.

Robin watched as Ed reluctantly made his way over to the metal detector and stared nervously at the device before sighing and taking his boots off. After removing all metal object from his person Ed looked at the metal detector for a few seconds before stepping through. Right at the moment Ed stepped through, Beast Boy recognized Ed and excitedly tried to run up to him. Unfortunately Beast Boy had been standing behind Cyborg in an attempt to jump on Cyborg and when he tried to run over to Ed, he had run straight into Cyborg and caused Cyborg to fall over and enter the three meter range of the metal detector.

A loud wailing erupted from the metal detector and Ed jumped by the sudden noise. Robin shot a glare at Beast Boy before heading over to the control panel and switching the alarm off. Ed stood in front of the metal detector, looking unsure of what to do, and Cyborg shot an apologetic smile towards Robin. Robin sighed before turning to look at the nervous Ed and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sorry about that, Cyborg sets off every metal detector within a three meter radius of him. Put your shoes back on and meet up with the rest of the group," Robin told Ed. Ed nodded in understanding. Robin felt his eyes narrow as he saw Ed visibly relax but didn't say anything.

Ed rejoined the group and the group was lead into the tower by Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Robin glanced at Raven who had stayed behind and was now staring at Robin.

"Did you notice Raven?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded, "He was worried about the metal detector," Raven confirmed and Robin frowned.

"Do you think he's concealing a weapon?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head, "No he didn't have a single negative emotion as he went through the metal detector. It was more like he was worried about us finding out about something he is used to hiding. He felt conflicted, like he wanted us to know and at the same time not,"

Robin frowned in confusion at that, "What does that mean?" Robin asked and Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't make it a habit to look into other peoples mind without permission." Raven stated but Robin was still frowning, "If you were really worried about him, why didn't you just make him go through the metal detectors again?" Raven asked.

Robin sighed, "I don't know, it just feels like I can trust him for some reason." Robin answered and Raven raised an eyebrow at this.

"Weird I know, but my instincts are telling me that Ed not going to do anything."

Raven stared at him for a little bit, "But does your instincts tell you if he's dangerous or not?" Raven asked and Robin stared back at her.

"We'll just have to wait and see, wont we?" Robin asked before heading back into the tower with Raven following close behind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or Full Metal Alchemist!

* * *

Robin watched Ed as he followed quietly behind the group of tourist. The tour was going from bottom up of the tower and at the moment the large group was standing the garage, clustered nest to Cyborg "baby". Cyborg stood next to his baby and was proudly showing her off, going off on a long rant about which parts he used to make her and why. A few of the people in the group seemed to understand him while most looked like they didn't have a clue. Ed fell into the latter category, but oddly enough was paying all of his attention on to what Cyborg was saying.

After Cyborg finished his rant the group moved on and went towards the storage vault. Robin increased his pace till he was walking in front of the group; he knew that this next part would be up to him. Once they reached the door that led into the weapons vault Robin turned around and shot the group a warning glare.

"Ok, now we're going to enter the weapon vault and you will have to obey every rule I'm about to put down. Inside of this room are the weapons of every enemy the titans have fought and they are dangerous, some still are even if no one is touching them. Do you guys understand?" Robin asked in a strict voice. The group nodded their heads; Robin noted that Ed had moved to the back of the group again and had merely rolled his eyes at Robin warning.

"Ok, first of all you are not to touch any of the devices. Second you are not allowed to leave the group. Third, you are to do anything any of the Titans ask of you, no question asked. Finally you are not allowed to steal any of the weapons and use them as souvenirs," Robin finished in a jokingly and the group laughed at his little joke.

After making sure that the group of tourist did in fact know the rules, Robin turned around and headed into the room, the group following close behind him. Robin walked into the room, not bothering to keep an eye on the tourist since he knew that his team would do it for him. He pointed out various weapons and briefly explained who used them and how they defeated them. Robin made sure that he gave out no hints as to how the weapons were used. Everything was going smoothly up until the point in which Robin showed the group Control Freak control.

"This control was used by a villain named Control Freak. Using this control he was able to warp reality to match his twisted view of reality. Despite his amazing intelligence, he has a habit of trying too hard to look like a villain and is pretty easy to defeat," Robin explained.

Ed snorted in disbelief, "There's no way in hell that thing works. It would go against every law of science there is," Ed said to himself softly but Robin heard him anyway.

"Trust me this thing works. We all have seen it in action," Robin told Ed feeling a little miffed that Ed had been so quick to judge a potentially devastating weapon.

"If it did then it would have broken every law of science! It's just not possible!" Ed snapped back and Robin glared at him.

"In case you haven't notice, we have a habit of breaking the scientific laws here. I mean look at us, Starfire is from another planet and she can fly, shot bolts of energy, and breath in space. She probably breaks at least five laws of science herself," Robin said.

Ed, still angry, now looked thoughtful (which was really weird to see) and turned to look at Starfire, "You're an alien? From another planet?" Ed asked.

Starfire nodded her head with a small smile on her face. Ed fell silent with a thoughtful look on his face and a small frown. Robin took this chance to finish up the tour in the weapons vault before leading the group out the door and further into the tower. The next room Robin led them to, was his personal training room.

Robin smirked as he entered the room; this was one part of the tour that he really did like. Leading the group to a large floor mat, he quickly turned around and gave the group an almost evil smile.

"This is my personal training room and for this part of the tour I would like to invite one of you guys up here to spar with me," the group let out a nervous chuckle, but that quickly died out died out when they realized that he wasn't joking. A tense silence fell over the group before Robin suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Ed, you said you were learning aikido, how about coming up here and showing what you learned?" Robin asked doing his best to look innocent while the crowd looked at Ed in disbelief. They were probably thinking along the lines of 'why does a Titan know so much about you?' and Ed stared at Robin wearily.

"Sure, why not," Ed answered with a shrug as he slowly made his way over to Robin. Robin smiled at Ed and then led him into the middle of the mat turning to face Ed.

"So do you want to bow or something?" Robin asked.

Ed shook his head a defiant gleam in his eyes, "I bow to no one," Ed said defiantly; Robin raised eyebrow at this.

"Ok then, we'll start whenever you're ready," Robin said before taking a few steps back.

Ed gave out an evil grin as he dropped into a crouch and charged Robin. Robin blinked in surprise at how fast Ed was approaching him and only just barely ducked under the fist Ed had thrown at him. Reacting just as quickly, Robin swung his foot out, intending to sweep Ed off his feet, but Ed did a backwards flip and landed safely in a crouch.

Grinning Robin quickly stood up and launched himself at Ed. Jabbing his left hand forward, he was blocked by Ed right arm. Robin frowned when his arm met Ed, Ed arm felt too hard, too hard to be real. Stowing this information in the back of his mind, Robin quickly dodge the fist Ed had thrown at him in retaliation before whipping around to deliver a round house kick. Ed ducked under the kick and pushed forward to deliver an uppercut, which forced Robin to flip backwards to avoid it. Feeling a spark of inspiration, Robin straightens his left leg out as he flipped and was successful in kicking Ed in the chin as he flipped. Ed flew back wards from the force of the kick and Robin felt a little guilty about it, until Ed jumped back onto his feet in a fighting stance.

"You're good," Ed said with a smirk; Robin felt himself smirking in return.

"So are you, really good for someone who just started learning aikido," Robin said watching carefully as Ed tensed before quickly relaxing.

"Well what can I say? I had a great teacher," Ed said softly and smiled to himself at a joke only he could understand. Robin did not miss the past tense Ed had used.

Eager to start the spar again, Ed rushed at Robin; Ed brought both of his hand together and clasped them together before quickly spinning and swinging his fist out towards Robin. Robin jumped above the attack and quickly lashed his feet out, making a solid connection to Ed back and pushing him to the floor. Not the least bit daunted, Ed flung his hands out and flipped himself right back up. Turning around quickly, Ed had to duck quickly as Robin had tried to hit him with another round house kick. Thinking quickly Ed did the first thing that came to him and tackled Robin, pushing both of them to the ground. Robin did the first thing that came to mind and kicked the teen off of him. Ed fell to the floor stunned and that was all it took for Robin to move in and pin him.

After realizing what had happened Ed glared at Robin before suddenly laughing which made Robin smile in return. Getting off of Ed, Robin leaned down and offered Ed his hand which Ed took gratefully. After standing up and dusting themselves off, they were both surprised when they realize the crowd had been cheering them on and was snapping a bunch of pictures. The glanced at each other and Robin gave Ed a small smile.

"You did great, good job," Robin said.

Ed smirked, "You weren't so bad either," Ed said and Robin rolled his eyes (not that anyone could see it) at Ed reply.

As Ed rejoined the group of tourist, Robin was amused to see that he was getting mobbed by both the girls and the guys in the group. Something about how he looked so cool while fighting Robin even if he still lost. Robin was even more amused when he noticed how awkward Ed seemed to be at receiving all of the attention. Once everyone calmed down, the Titans led them up and one to the roof where they gave a demonstration of all of their powers, via the obstacle course.

After that the Titans led them into the living room where Beast Boy was only too glad to show off their movie and game systems. After showing off everything they could, Robin decided that it was about time to wrap up the tour and asked the crowd if they had any questions.

"Beast Boy what's your favorite color?"

"Green." This earned a lot of laughter from the crowd.

"Raven what kind of books do you like to read?

"Old spell books and legends."

"Starfire what do you like the most about earth?"

"Mustard!" This was also met with laughter.

"Cyborg, who makes all of your spare parts?"

"I make them myself."

"Robin what's your favorite weapon?"

"My staff."

"Do you have any more clues on the murderer?" Ed was the one who had asked the question and an uneasy silence fell over the group.

"Not right now, this guy is good at keeping his tracks clean but don't worry we'll catch him. No bad guy on this planet will be able to escape from us Titans!" Robin said trying the best he could to convince the crowd but then Ed spoke up again.

"But what if they aren't from this planet?" Ed asked; Robin looked at him surprise.

"I mean, Starfire not from this planet and what stopping other aliens from coming here?" Ed asked and Robin blinked in surprise. Why hadn't he thought of that? If nothing from earth matches the description then who's to say that it wasn't something from another planet? Robin mind wheeled from the thousands of possibilities that suddenly opened up to him and he was only distantly aware that Cyborg had brought the questioning to an end and was preparing to end the tour.

Too bad Robin was so wrapped up by this new idea that he didn't notice when Starfire offered the group of tourist her bowl of Sporgaz and was too late to stop Ed who had taken a tentative bite out of the lumpy gray mass. Robin and the other titans watched in horror as Ed stiffened after swallowing and fell silent. Everybody froze and a few minutes of silence passed before Robin finally got the courage to say something.

"Ed, are you ok?" Robin asked, cringing on the inside by the stupid question, and his only response was Ed suddenly crumpling to the floor with foam bubbling around his mouth. Then mass pandemonium broke out as everybody started to freak out. If it had been anyone but Robin, they might have freak out as well, instead Robin calmly dialed 911 and then proceeded to pull a crying Starfire off of Ed body before getting Cyborg to carry Ed to the bottom of the tower where an ambulance was waiting. The medic took Ed from Cyborg and shook his head in annoyance.

"You think they would learn by now wouldn't you?" The medic grumbles and Cyborg could only nod his head in agreement before waving grimly as the ambulance pulled away with his friend inside.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since, what was widely becoming known as; the 'Ed Incident' and Robin found himself speeding down several roads heading towards several parked police cars. Stopping just a few feet from the police cars, he waited as Cyborg pulled up behind him. Starfire and Raven landed behind him and Cyborg and Beast Boy came walking up to him.

"Prepare yourselves team, Mike told me there was a witness and I have no clue what sort of state their mind will be in after seeing _that_," Robin said and the team nodded grimly.

Robin walked forward and was soon met by Mike; Mike nodded his head towards Robin and quickly started to walk away. Robin followed him, knowing that no words were needed, his team followed behind him. Mike walked over to a secluded area between two cop cars, a police officer Robin had never seen before was standing guard. Mike nodded to the other officer and the man nodded back before leaving, it was then that Robin caught sight of a familiar sight of gold and red, and heard Starfire gasp in shock.

"Ed?" Robin asked hesitantly.

Golden eyes whipped up to meet his masked ones, "Robin?" Ed asked softly and Robin nodded before moving slowly towards Ed side.

"Ed, what happened?" Robin asked looking Ed over and marking the various scratches that covered Ed.

"I was taking a walk when I heard screaming. I pulled out my cell phone and called the cops, then I ran towards the source of screaming and I saw _it_. The lady… sh… she was already… the thing attacked me and I tried to fight it off. I don't remember how long we were fighting, but then there was a gunshot and I realized the police had arrived. Apparently it did to because it took off and I was just left there." Ed said softly, his voice breaking as he mentioned the victim. Starfire wrapped him up in a 'gentle' hug and Robin turned to look at Mike who sighed.

"Kid, you may not like it, but you just became a vital witness in this case and we'll have to place you under protective care." Mike said and Ed flinched, Robin decided he would take over then.

"Ed, do you have parents we can contact?" Robin asked and Ed tensed before shaking his head.

"How about any relatives? Aunt, uncles, grand parents?" Robin insisted but Ed just kept shaking his head.

"I had a brother… but I'm all alone now." Ed whispered, his voice sounding so hollow that Starfire hugged him tighter.

Robin frowned, "Then what about now? Who are you living with?" Robin asked and Ed glanced at him.

"I live by myself in an apartment near the pizzeria." Ed answered. Robin felt his frown deepen before turning to look at Mike.

"Hmm this makes things a little easier. How bout we send you to live with one of my agents? I know this guy is trustworthy and he will protect you with his life." Mike asked Ed. Ed looked a little hesitant before nodding in agreement.

"Alright then. Hey Maes get you sorry butt over here and meet your new charge!' Mike yelled over his shoulder towards a group of officers snapping pictures of the body. Robin noticed that Ed eyes had gone wide and his mouth had dropped open. Ed watched in shock as a young man with short black hair and glasses came walking up to him.

"Hey there Mike! What's this about getting a new charge? You know I busy spending all my time watching my precious Elicia!" The man rattled off cheerfully.

Ed gasped in shock, "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Ed said in shock and everybody looked at him in confusion.

"Uh hey kid, I don't know how you know my last name, but I'm no lieutenant colonel. I'm just a lowly police officer who just had the bad luck of growing up with Mike here," Maes said and Ed seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and blushed in embarrassment.

"Um… sorry, you just look like someone I knew," Ed mumbled.

Maes smiled at him, "Hmm what was his first name? Maybe he was a distant relative of mine and we just happened to look like each other?"

Ed glanced around him before answering, "Elliot," Ed answered and Maes frowned.

"I don't know any Elliot's in my family. Oh well, it's nice to meet you. So since you know my name can I know yours?" Maes asked and all of the titans found themselves listening in. It was a shock to Robin to realize that he didn't even know Ed full name despite seeing him so often.

"My name is Edward… Edward El… Edward Heiderich," Edward answered and Maes smiled at him. Robin felt his eyes narrow at Ed little slip up but said nothing.

"Heiderich… sounds German. Are you from Germany?" Maes asked and Edward shook his head.

"No, my great grandparents were," Ed answered and Maes smiled again.

"Well that's great! So I guess you'll be living with me and my family for a while then? I hope you won't mind my daughter. Her name is Elicia and she's only four but she's already using full sentences and she's the most adorable thing you will ever see on this planet!" Maes _squealed_ while at the same time pulling out several picture from _nowhere_ and shoving them into Ed face. Starfire squealed at the young blond hair girl showed in the pictures while Ed stared at them with a look of nostalgia? Mike rolled his eyes at Maes antics a quickly hit Maes on the top of his head causing Maes to stop his rant.

"Ok Maes we all know who cute your daughter is now how bout you take Ed to his apartment so he can get some of his stuff before you take him to your house?" Mike suggested.

Maes nodded his head in agreement, "Ok, Ed do you mind waiting here while I go and get my keys back from a friend of mines?" Ed quickly shook his head. Robin watched as Ed stared intently at Maes back as his team went off to scan their surroundings for any clues. Robin and Mike where left standing close to Ed, making sure that nothing happened to him. Both of them noticed Ed odd behavior and looked at each other in confusion, it looked like Ed had forgotten they were even there.

"I swear that this time I won't let you die, no matter what." Ed whispered to himself but they both heard him anyway and looked at each other in shock.

Robin knew now, without a doubt, there was more to Edward than anybody knew, and he intended on finding out what that was.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

Maes watched his charge out of the corner of his eye as he continued to babble on about his daughter. Edward was currently sitting in the passenger seat of the cop cruiser, and was staring at Maes with an odd combination of annoyance and a strange expression Maes just couldn't place. The annoyance was perfectly understandable, Maes was pretty sure that he had started to repeat himself about ten minutes into their drive; the odd thing was that Ed didn't stop him. For some reason or another, Ed seemed fine to let Maes ramble on and on about his daughter.

Maes knew that Ed was their only witness to this case, and that he could be the solution to it as well, but Maes just couldn't shake the unease he felt deep in his gut. Maes knew that Ed was as much as a victim here as any of the murder people, but there was just something about Ed that set Maes on edge. Maes knew, he wasn't entirely too sure how, that Ed had recognized _him_ and not some guy who simply looked like him. Hughes wasn't a common last name, and no one in his family was in the army; in fact his whole family has been in the police business for generations.

That wasn't the only thing bothering Maes though. Ed's eyes weren't the eyes of a teenage boy, they looked to ancient, too _intelligent_, to belong to anyone Edward's age. They looked too sad as well. Maes had noticed it, he wasn't sure if anyone else had, but Ed's eyes were too filled with pain and guilt for anyone Ed's age to have experience. There was a determined look in there as well. Maes could see how Ed's eyes would turn hard every time Ed looked at him, he wasn't sure why this was and he didn't bother to ask about it. Something told Maes that Ed wouldn't have told him anyway.

Ed knew something and Maes, for a reason he couldn't understand, didn't want to find out what.

The ride drew to a stop as Maes pulled into the parking lot of Ed's apartment complex. Killing the engine, Maes turned to look Ed in the eye and gave him a large smile.

"Well here we are kiddo, I'm going to have to follow you into the room, hope you don't mind," Maes said.

Edward had glared at Maes, he probably didn't like to be called a kid, but now he was frowning.

"Don't call me a kid, I gave up that right a long time ago, and do you have to come with me?" Ed asked and Maes nodded his head.

"Yup, so long as that bastard is still out there, I'm going to have to stick to you like glue," Maes chirped in a happy tone.

Ed rolled his eyes before opening the car door and walking swiftly across the parking lot. Maes followed behind him, his mind turning over what Ed had said, and Maes had to work very hard to keep the frown off his face. What did Ed mean when he said, 'I gave up that right a long time ago'? Sure Ed may have been living alone, but he was still a kid, he wasn't even eighteen yet! What could have happened to Ed to make him feel as if he wasn't a kid anymore? Maes knew it wasn't just simple teenager thing; something in Ed's voice had made that clear to him. Ed had stopped outside a second story apartment and had fumbled with his house key before turning to look at Maes with a worried expression on his face.

"You're not going to tell anybody what you see in my apartment are you?" Ed asked and Maes chuckled.

"Nah, you're a teenage boy living by yourself, I don't think anyone wants to know what you apartment looks like." Maes said jokingly.

Ed smiled at him before opening the door and hurrying inside. Maes followed in a slower place, his eyes scanning his surroundings. The doors lead into a large living room and kitchenette. A small hallway lead to two other doors, one was probably the bathroom and the other the bedroom. It was a small place, but big enough for someone of Edward age to live comfortably in.

Surprisingly the kitchenette was clean, unsurprisingly the living room wasn't. As Maes got a better look at the living room, her felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. News papers were spread all over the floor, bits and pieces of them cut out and scattered throughout the room. A large map was tack up to the wall and several red marks littered across it. A note book lay open on the living room table, and Maes could barely make out the handwritten messages that scrawled out on the paper. It looked to be a travelling journal of some sort. Books of all kinds lay scattered around the room, the one closest to Maes was a book on astronomy; but what was most worrying was the news paper pinned up on the walls. Every single article about the case was pinned to the wall, several parts highlighted and untidy notes written in odd places.

Maes wasn't stupid, though he may act like it at times, and he knew what he was looking at. Ed was investigating the case and from the red circle on the map, he had figured out more about it than anybody else. Maes didn't get to look for very long, Ed had returned with a brown back pack slung over his shoulder and his eyes glued to the floor.

"Edward, what is this?" Maes asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"You already know what it is, you're not as stupid as you pretend to be," Ed answered still not looking up.

"Good point kid, you're pretty smart. Then let me ask it in a different way. What the hell are you doing?" Maes asked knowing that his voice had become very cold.

Ed flinched but still didn't look up. The grip on his backpack tightened but strangely enough he didn't shuffle his feet like most people did. The silence stretched on and Maes was about to ask Ed again when Ed suddenly spoke up.

"I'm trying to solve the case," Ed stated softly and Maes gave a frustrated growl.

"I know that Ed! What I want to know is why you seemed to have known that lady was going to die there!" Maes yelled while pointing his finger on the red circle drawn on the map. A circle placed in the exact location as the recent murder.

Ed didn't look up, nor did he answer, and Maes was getting really frustrated. If there was one thing that ticked him off to no end, it was when he didn't know the answers when they were standing right in front of him. It was one of the reasons why he was such a good cop, his attention to details often lead him to clues no one else would have noticed.

"Do you know what this looks like Edward? We have no suspects, no clues; no fucking idea how this monster head works, and a kid, a kid with even less information than us, has already started predicting the next murder site! As thing stands, it looks as if _you're_ the one committing all the murders! Hell, for all we know you could be!" Maes yelled angrily.

Ed's head shot up, "I didn't kill that lady! I didn't kill any of those people!" Ed snapped, shaking slightly.

"Then explain this to me Ed, make me believe you're not doing this," Maes said, his voice turning softer.

Ed stared at him for a few minutes before looking away, "You're not going to believe me, I hardly believe myself," Ed muttered.

"Ed, we live in a city where it's common occurrence for aliens to crash land here and mad scientist try to take over the world. I have seen everything kid, I highly doubt that I wouldn't believe you," Maes stated but Ed shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't believe me anyway," Ed said softly interrupting Maes' reassurance, "I can't tell you everything but I can tell you how I know where that monster is going to attack next."

Maes stared at Ed for a long time; Ed stared back with the same hard glint in his eyes that sent a shiver up Maes' spine, "How?" Maes asked with a sigh.

"It's easy; after all he is my brother," Ed said and Maes felt the shock like a punch to the stomach.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the super late update, having two AP classes was harder than I thought it would be. Ok a few announcements, our school have started furloughs days, meaning that I might have Fridays off. Depending on how they change the school schedule it could mean more time to write or more time to scramble over homework. So expect things to be shaky for the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

Maes fixed a smile on his face as he leaned casually against his living room wall. Ed and Elicia were currently in the living room, Elicia had gotten Ed to play dolls with her (which was a very funny sight to see and the numerous pictures that Maes had been able to snap without Ed noticing was grade A black mail material), and Gracia was in the kitchen cooking (judging by the smell) a fabulous dinner. As heartwarming as this scene was, Maes still couldn't shake off his uneasiness. His mind kept flashing back to the conversation he and Ed had just a few hours ago.

* * *

"_Your brother?" Maes whispered looking shocked._

"_I wouldn't really call him my brother, the only thing we have in common is our hatred to that bastard of a father we have to share." Ed said looking both angry and resigned._

"_Why haven't you told anyone? Do you know how much this would have helped with the investigation?" _

"_I wasn't one-hundred percent certain that it was him until tonight, beside it wouldn't have matter. You guys still wouldn't have been able to catch him." Maes snorted and crossed his arms looking slightly annoyed._

"_Look here kid, just because the media always spouting all this hype about the Titans doesn't mean that the police force is totally incapable. If we had the right information we could catch any criminal."_

"_Even if I told you everything, you still wouldn't have been able to catch him; he has the ability to transform himself into anyone he wishes." Ed said as a shocked silence fell over the two._

"_He can transform into anyone?" Maes asked softly and Ed nodded._

"_Anyone and he fight dirty too. He'll find that one person, the one person who you could never hurt, or that one person who you absolutely trusted, and then transform into them. Then while your defenses are down he'll strike the killing blow and you'll be dead before you even knew what hit you." Ed said seriously._

_The silence between the two stretched on. Edward waiting to see Maes reaction and Maes trying to come to terms with this sudden revelation. After a few minutes, Maes sighed and ran a hand over his face before looking Ed straight in the eye._

"_Do you have this ability too?" Ed shook his head._

"_Then how?" Maes asked._

"_He's a monster," Ed said simply and Maes couldn't argue with that._

"_Then do you know where he's going to strike next?" Ed nodded again._

"_Where?" Maes couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice._

"_There," Ed said as he pointed to a certain point on the map._

"_Alright, I need to call my boss and let him know. We need to get that spot under __surveillance and have a team ready to capture this guy when he shows up," Maes said softly as he scanned Ed's living once again._

"_There's no need, by the time you set that all up he's going to be gone." Maes stilled before turning to look at Ed._

"_What do you mean by that?" Ed sighed._

"_He knows that I know he's the one behind the killings. Since I know what he's doing, he also knows that I can figure out what he's up to, meaning I can figure out where he's going to strike next. So this means that he's going to try and to commit the murders faster than I can predict them, which means he's probably going to strike again tonight." Maes frowned in worry._

"_Putting aside that long and somewhat confusing explanation, how certain are you that he'll strike tonight?" Maes asked._

"_One hundred percent certain," Ed replied._

"_We might still have time; if I call now then we should be able to do it."_

"_Maybe, but I don't want you to call the Titans just yet. There's something I have to ask him first," Ed said. Maes was silent for a few minutes, thinking over Ed's request, before nodding in agreement._

"_Ok, now that I know all this, I think we should bring all this stuff too. Sooner or later I'll get you to tell me how you figured this stuff out, but for now I think it's best if we left you to predict the next murder site." Maes said while gesturing towards Ed's messy living room._

_Ed nodded in agreement and together they started packing up Ed's research. The time passed slowly, broken once when Maes went to call Mike about tonight's plan, and before long everything was packed and ready to go. Maes straightened up with a sigh before suddenly blinking in surprise._

"_Hey Ed?" Ed grunted in response._

"_What's his name?" Maes asked._

"_Envy."_

* * *

Mike had not been happy, he had wanted to drag Ed into the interrogation room and just grill the answers out of him but Maes had convince him otherwise. Something about Ed told Maes that he wouldn't crack in the interrogation room like most normal people did. Mike, after much arguing, agreed to go with the original plan, let Ed stay at Maes house until the killer was caught but he had not been happy about not calling the Titans.

Ed and Maes had made it home just as Gracia was starting dinner. After a short introduction, in which Maes noticed the look of nostalgia on Ed's face, Maes had shown Ed his room and helped the teen get settled in. After that they both had entered the living room only for Ed to be attacked by Elicia which resulted into where things lead to now. Ed playing with dolls.

Maes would have laughed but he was feeling to anxious to do so. Envy was too much of an unknown, from Maes perspective Envy was too unpredictable, and so who's to say that he'll really strike again tonight? Even if he did, what's stopping him from doing it earlier than Ed's prediction? Maes was taking a huge gamble trusting Ed, one that would result in disaster if things went wrong, and yet Maes had the strange feeling that he could trust Ed.

It wasn't long before Gracia announced dinner was ready and then all four of them were sitting at the dinner table. Dinner was interesting to say at the least. Turns out Ed hates milk, a fact that even _Elicia_ said was childish, and that Ed hated being called short. It was quite funny actually to see Ed explode like that, sure Maes would have to go buy a new chair and get a few new plates, but to see Ed acting like a teenager for once (albeit a very violent one) was a huge relief for Maes. It was good to know that there was more to Ed's life than the pain and loneliness in his eyes.

Dinner ended and Gracia left to tuck Elicia into bed. Ed met Maes eyes over the dinner table, whatever mirth there had been was replaced with a steely determination, and Maes knew. It was time.

* * *

Ed was silent as he rode the passenger seat in Maes' car. Maes had first refused to let Ed come, but with a little persuasion Ed had gotten Maes to agree. It wouldn't take them long to reach the site, but Ed needed this time to think. Envy was more likely to tear his head off than to talk to him, Ed needed to find a way to get Envy to talk.

Then there was Maes, there was no way in hell that Ed was going to let Maes die again. It had been incredibly painful to be standing there in the Hughes home, knowing that it wasn't the same Hughes he had gotten to know, but he kept seeing the broken family that had been left behind. A family that he had broken.

Maes didn't understand just what they were going to face. He couldn't, alchemy wasn't developed in this world like it was in Amestris. Ed wasn't even too sure if he could still use alchemy. The first time he had crossed the gate, he had woken up in a war torn land unable to use alchemy. The second he was in a completely different world. It had taken Ed three months, three months to review this world's history and to determine what had happened. The gate had sent into the future from when he had first crossed. Ed hadn't tested to see if he could still use alchemy or not since finding this out, but now things were different. If Ed was right than his alchemy shouldn't be a problem.

Ed hadn't realized they had stopped until Maes shook him on the shoulder. Blinking in surprise, Ed gave Maes a nervous grin. Maes returned it before turning serious again, reaching behind him; Maes pulled out a small hand gun and held it out to Ed.

"You know how to use this right?" A memory flashed through Ed's memory and Ed nodded his head quickly.

"Good, remember shoot first ask questions later. There won't be second chances with this guy." Ed wanted to laugh at that but he nodded his head again.

Ed took the gun from Maes, glancing over it and feeling extremely glad that it wasn't too different from the ones Hawkeye used. Together they got out of the car and went their separate ways. The site was another alleyway and the plan was to divide and conquer. Ed coming from one end and Maes the other, the two of them would be backed by two police officers each, who were watching the area in disguise.

Ed griped the gun in his right hand, unlatching the safety pin as he walked. The street was deserted, which wasn't too surprising. Not much people liked to be out during night now a day, and even then this street wasn't one of the main streets or even a well known one. Which made the two "in-disguise" officer stick out like a sore thumb but Ed didn't feel like mentioning that.

Ed was broken out of his thought by a scream and he was dimly aware of the two officers rushing towards the alleyway. Ed ran faster than them, Ed was proud to admit that he kept in shape since first waking up in this world, and couldn't help the cocky grin that appeared on his face when he ran past the officers.

When Ed rounded the corner, he almost wished he hadn't. Lying in the middle of the alley was the victim, a middle age lady with long brown hair and (right now) frightened green eyes. Her throat was torn out and blood was rapidly pooling around her. Hidden slightly by the shadows, a person stood above her and Ed didn't hesitate to shoot.

Spreading his feet apart and raising both hands to take aim, Ed didn't pay any attention to anyone around him and missed the surprised look on the officers faces. Golden met violet and Ed fired. The figure's heard jerked backwards before he fell to the ground. It was only then he noticed the police officers around him and that Maes was yelling to him from the other end of the alleyway. Ed knew that the other officers were trying to coax him into letting go of the gun but Ed ignored them.

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep Envy?" Ed yelled out, knowing to anyone else he might have looked crazy.

The police officers obviously thought so, Ed could see from the corner of his eyes how they both tensed and looked at him nervously. A low chuckle rumbled out of the alleyway and the signature sound of electricity and rustling fabric echoed in the alleyway. Ed watched as the Envy slowly stood back up

"How mean of you to just shoot me in the head like that. After all this time and you still haven't learned any manners have you Shorty?" Ed bristled but didn't let his anger get to him, as much as he hated to admit it, Mustang was right. It wasn't a good thing to let his anger take a hold of him.

"I know why you're murdering people like this and I don't understand. Why are you trying to create another philosopher stone?" Ed yelled but Envy only laughed, his voice sounding way too familiar.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Envy asked as he walked closer towards Edward. Ed couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him when the light hit blond hair and brown eyes. Envy gave Ed a wicked grin in Al's form before chuckling, "It's what you always wanted, right _big brother?_"

"Damn you." Ed hissed, his hands trembling. Envy laughed, a twisted vile laugh in Al's voice, and then a gunshot cracked through the air.

* * *

Robin wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew something had to be. Robin couldn't get to sleep, which wasn't too much of a surprise, but none of his other teams mates have gone to sleep either. Which was really weird since Beast Boy was always out like a light at ten.

Currently the entire team was in the living room. Raven was meditating, Cyborg and Beast Boy in the kitchen, and Starfire hovering in front of their window/TV. Robin himself was sitting on the couch, he half felt like reviewing the case file but knew it would be pointless. Ed wouldn't be question until tomorrow and there was nothing new to put in it either.

Robin blinked in surprise. Maybe that's why they were all staying up so late. Ed was somebody they knew, someone who was more than just a victim or a witness, he was their friend. It was odd to admit that, they hardly even knew him. They didn't even know his full name until earlier this day when Ed told it to Maes. Yet, through the short time they spent together, Ed had become a friend to them.

Robin was just about to voice this thought when the tower alarm system suddenly went off. Robin jumped to his feet and rushed to the screen. After a few rapid clicks on the keyboard, Robin blinked in surprise again when he realized the alarm was for the tower only, not the city. It wasn't long for Robin to realize that someone was outside of the tower and a few quick keystrokes connected him to the tower's front door.

"This is Robin, who's out there?" Robin asked.

"Robin…'s me… Ed… hurt…" Ed voice sounded strained and the Titans glanced at each other in worry.

"Ed hold on, we're coming to get you." Robin yelled down the link as he and the Titans rushed down the tower.

Thousands of scenarios were rushing through Robin's head. Questions flicking by just as fast. What had happened? How badly hurt was Ed? Where was Hughes? Robin was preparing himself for the worse, and he knew that the rest of the teams was doing so as well, but none of them were prepared for what was actually waiting for them behind that door.

Ed was standing before them, slung on his back was an unconscious Maes Hughes, but that wasn't what caught their attention. Ed wasn't wearing his red jacket and the black shirt he wore underneath was cut to shreds, Robin could see a deep gash on Ed's right side that was steady dripping blood down his body. Ed's right arm, Robin now knew was fake, was nothing more than a twisted piece of metal with a few cables sticking out in odd places. Through tears in his pants, they could also see flashes of silver on Ed's left leg. Ed looked up at them, blood running down his face from a cut to his temple, exhaustion clear in his eyes.

"Ed, what in the world…" Ed cut Robin off.

"Save him, don't let Maes die, not again," Ed whispered and Robin barely had time to nod his head before Ed collapsed.

* * *

So here's chapter 5 and I hope you like it. I'm taking the SAT tomorrow so wish me luck!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Ok… sorry for the really late update but I've been really busy with school and applying to colleges. If all goes well I'll get into Mesa and be heading to Colorado after graduation! So… here's the next chapter and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

It had been twelve hours since Ed had shown up with an unconscious Maes and Robin wasn't sure what to do with himself. Cyborg had been able to detach Ed's fake arm and leg, while Raven and Beast Boy attended to Maes and Ed's injuries. It had been a bit of a surprise to find out that Beast Boy knew first aid but Beast Boy logic of, "after getting thrown around so often it only makes sense that I know how to do at least this much" really couldn't be argued with.

With nothing else to do, Robin headed towards Cyborg room knowing that by now Cyborg should have figured something out about Ed's fake limbs. He wasn't disappointed, Cyborg didn't even look up when Robin entered the room and instead gestured for Robin to join him.

"So what do you know?" Cyborg leaned back with a small sigh, rubbing his human eye tiredly.

"Well it's both the most advance piece of technology I've ever seen and at the same time it's not," Robin could only stare at Cyborg in confusion and was slightly glad when Cyborg started to explain.

"Well, see the port over here? I took a close look at it as well as the port on Ed's body and figured out that these ports connect directly to Ed's nerve system. Do you realize just how hard it is to make something like that? There must have been hundreds, maybe even thousands of nerves, that whoever made this needed to connect one by one!" Robin couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle but Cyborg wasn't done yet.

"That's not all, you see these cables," here Cyborg pointed to Ed's fake leg, that was now missing the top plate and several wires were now visible. Robin nodded his head and with a start, realized the cables looked a lot like metallic muscles, "well these cables take the electrochemical waves created by Ed's nerve system and multiplies by thousands of time, the end result being full movement with no external power sources needed."

Robin felt his eyes widen in shock. What Cyborg was suggesting meant medical technology that was years ahead of anything they had now. Even Cyborg was dependent on outer power sources and if the power source ran out then it meant total shut down for the poor person. Robin had seen this happen to Cyborg before and carrying him back to the Tower had not been fun.

"So then what's the problem?" Cyborg gave a dry chuckle and tapped Ed's arm lightly.

"These limbs are made out of steel; the hand alone must have weighed about ten pounds, never mind the whole arm. The amount of strain this must have had on Ed's body must have been incredible. What I don't get is why whoever made this didn't use a lighter metal? Hell, even hard plastic would have been a better choice."

Robin stayed silent, only a slight burrow between his eyebrows showed how much he was trying to solve this sudden mystery. They both were broken out of their thoughts when Robin's communicator beeped. Robin was pretty sure that it was Raven or Beast Boy calling him, since Starfire would have just busted down Cyborg's door and dragged Robin out if she wanted to talk to him, and if they were calling then it most likely was about Ed or Maes. Robin didn't say anything to Cyborg as he turned around to leave, but he was pretty sure that Cyborg had come to the same conclusion, which was only confirmed when Cyborg told Robin to say hi to Ed for him.

* * *

Pain

That was the first thing Ed became aware of as the haziness in his mind started to drift away. White, was the second thing and with a low groan Ed realized that he was in a hospital. Just as he realized this, he felt confusion swirl inside his mind. Ed was pretty sure that he had retreated to the Titans Tower, he even saw Robin's face before he passed out; so then what was he doing here in a hospital?

Then Ed remembered the Titans had fully functional medical facilities, which was the reason why Ed came here in the first place. So he was at the Titans Tower, which meant that Maes was probably still alive, Ed felt himself sag in relief but frowned when he felt something missing. Glancing down Ed saw that he was missing his leg and arm and felt panic bubble up in him. If Envy found attacked him here, Ed would be defenseless. He wouldn't even be able to stand up! Before Ed could panic any further and monotonous voice cut through the air.

"Cyborg has your metal limbs," Ed glanced up to be met with the emotionless eyes of Raven and had to bite his lip to stop from crying out.

"Robin will be here soon and when he arrives he'll want to question you. For your safety I suggest that you answer all of his questions," Raven said, somehow giving off the feeling that she was trying to help at the same time having no emotions on her face.

Ed nodded, knowing that it was far too late for him to keep secrets now. Raven seemed satisfied with his answer and moved back to lean against the wall, ok more like float against the wall, but the distance traveled was still the same. Just as Raven moved back, Robin entered the room followed by Beast Boy and Starfire. From what Ed could hear, Beast Boy was giving Robin a rundown of Maes and Ed's injuries and Ed sighed with relief when he heard that Maes was going to be fine.

Starfire noticed he was awake and with a loud squeal, pulled Ed into a hug that Ed was sure to break his bones. Luckily Ed was saved by Robin, who pulled Starfire away and reminded the red-haired alien that Ed was injured. Ed was about to thank Robin when their eyes met and Ed knew that it was time to talk.

"Where do you want me to start?" Ed asked.

Robin looked a bit surprised by Ed's answer but didn't hesitate to respond, "The beginning."

"The beginning, that's kind of hard to explain, since the beginning really began with the end," Ed muttered, his mind flashing back to the events just before he woke up on this side of the gate. Ed ignored the confused looks that flashed across the Titans faces and instead looked down to his hand, which was no gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"First I have to apologize, I haven't been telling you the whole truth; the thing is that I'm an alien and that I have no clue how I would up on this planet," Ed wasn't worried about their reactions to this little tidbit. If there was anyone more accepting about aliens then it would have to be the Titans, after all one of their teammate is an alien.

"An alien," Starfire repeated softly and Ed nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't know the name of my planet, but I come from a country called Amestris and I was born in a small town called Resembool, east of Amestris' central. In my country; alchemy rules and those who can become alchemist are considered the best of the best," Ed was interrupted by Beast Boy who waved his arm eagerly.

"What's alchemy?" Ed was about to answer when Raven spoke up.

"It was the theory of mixing magic and science together, the ultimate goal of alchemy was to turn lead into gold," Ed snorted at Raven's answer and couldn't help the amusement that showed on his face.

"Alchemy is a science, and any alchemist worth his salt could turn lead into gold. Not that they would since it's illegal in Amestris. Alchemist could do almost anything if they knew alchemy well enough. But because of how complicated doing even the simplest of transmutation was, not a lot of people actually know how to do alchemy," Ed explain, Beast Boy still looked a little confused but he didn't say anything while Robin and Raven both looked a little interested.

"I was a State Alchemist, an alchemist who works for the military, and I was known as a child prodigy for passing the entrance exam when I was twelve years old. All State Alchemist needed to have something to focus on so that on our evaluations we can show the military that we are progressing in our research and not just enjoying the privileges given only to State Alchemist. My focus was researching the Philosopher's stone, which is different than the stone any of you probably heard about," Ed said quickly with a glance at Raven who seemed a little annoyed by that.

"What does this Philosopher's stone do?" Starfire asked.

"The Philosopher's stone is an alchemic substance that boost alchemic reactions and thus allow an alchemist to bypass the laws of alchemy," Beast Boy looked lost so Ed decided to simplify it a bit, "There are three laws of alchemy, the most important being equivalent exchange. Meaning to create something you must give up something of equal value. So if I was to transmute a pebble into a sculpture, the sculpture would still have the same amount of mass as the pebble."

Beast Boy frowned in thought before suddenly snapping his fingers with an excited grin, "So it's like, if I had eight pounds of tofu then I could only create sixteen half pound tofu patties!"

"Uh, yeah I guess you could put it that way, but with a Philosopher's stone you could take that eight pounds of tofu and turn it into a hundred tofu patties." Beast Boy eyes bugged out and Ed swore he could see Beast Boy drooling.

"Dude! That's awesome! You wouldn't happen to have that philo what it stone thingy with you, would you?" Ed shook his head and Beast Boy looked disappointed.

But the Beast Boy suddenly smiled and shyly glanced at Ed, "You, uh, could make one couldn't you? After all you did say you were researching it, weren't you?"

"No!" Ed couldn't stop himself from glaring at Beast Boy, "Never ask me to create a Philosopher's stone."

"Why not?" Robin asked and Ed pressed a hand against his eyes, he didn't want the Titans to see his shame.

"The main component of a Philosopher's stone is live human beings and a lot of them. The amount of human needed to create a philosopher stone would probably be equal to the number of people in Jump city," silence stretch over the group and finally Robin asked the question all of the Titans were thinking.

"Ed, have you ever created a Philosopher's stone?" Ed shook his head furiously.

"No, after I found out what Philosopher's stones were created out of I tried to find a different way of creating them. While I was researching the Philosopher's stone I ran into some very powerful beings created by alchemy. They are called homunculi and they're artificial humans with monstrous power and are almost immortal. homunculus named Envy is the one behind that killings and he's trying to create a Philosopher's stone," Robin eye's narrowed and Ed saw Robin's grip tighten.

"Why?" Robin spat out.

"I think he's planning on using the Philosopher's stone to get home but I'm not entirely too certain about that," Ed half lied, Ed knew exactly why Envy was trying to create a Philosopher's stone but he wasn't ready yet to tell the Titans.

"Do you know where he's going to strike next?" Ed nodded his head.

"The Pizzeria and it's probably going to happen sometime tomorrow or the day afterwards."

* * *

So here the chapter and it was a bit shorter than I would have liked it to be... but I hoped you liked it. Review please!


End file.
